


Bad Trip

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, bad trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying to spice up their relationship with drugs Kurt decides that they need to stop. It’s easy for him, not so much for Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Kurt opened his eyes he wished he could fall back into unconsciousness. It felt like he had the worst flu in the world. His head pounded in time with his heart, his throat ached, he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, and his body ached. 

For a moment he tried to think back to what happened and groaned at the memory. Blaine had bounced into the loft with a small baggie of cocaine and a bright grin, promising nothing but a good time. 

He glanced over to his fiancé and felt a small tug in his chest at the sight of him. Blaine was curled up tightly into a ball, sweat glistening on his bare chest and causing his hair to stick to his forehead. He looked far skinnier than before and even asleep had dark circles under his eyes. If he looked closely Kurt could see blood under his nose. 

How had they become this?

It was almost three in the afternoon and Kurt knew that they had slept through their classes again. It had begun with a little bit of pot they shared after class. First, it was a fun experiment and led to some truly spectacular stoned sex. It was something fun to try new things, a way to spice up their relationship.

But now? They were sleeping through classes and shifts at work. Kurt could hear that their voices were rougher than before and it caused a spike of fear in his chest. They could be ruining their voices for this. They were ruining their future. 

“It’s too bright,” Blaine whined and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“We have to stop,” Kurt whispered and dull eyes peeked up at him. “It was supposed to be something fun we did together but…I don’t even remember being with you. It’s too much.”

“So we’ll cut back,” Blaine stretched out. “Only on the weekends.”

“No, we have to stop,” Kurt said firmly and Blaine grunted, turning around to go back to sleep. 

Once Kurt had something in mind he followed through. It was hard at first, dealing with the slight withdrawal and having to avoid their friends, but he did it. Blaine was with him every step of the way and it was perfect. 

They began to go back to how they were. He started going back to class again and even got a raise at work. Blaine put on a bit of weight and started dressing like he used to instead of just in sweatpants and a shirt. 

“You and Blaine seem better,” Santana looked him up and down and Kurt flushed. They had tried to keep the drug use secret from their friends but Santana always knew. Her look of disappointment when she found the lines of powder on the coffee table still haunted him. 

“We are,” Kurt smiled and took a sip of tea.

At least he thought they were better. 

Then Blaine stumbled in late from a “study group” with glazed eyes and a bright smile. He pushed Kurt’s books out of the way and straddled him before keeping him deeply. Kurt winced at the taste of meth in his mouth and leaned back.

“You’re high,” he said slowly, feeling Blaine’s heart racing where his hand was resting. 

“A little,” a sharp giggle burst from his lips. 

“We promised we would stop,” Kurt squirmed and Blaine raised an eyebrow. 

“You made that promise,” Blaine kissed his neck. “I never agreed to it.”

Kurt lightly pushed him off and Blaine easily fell back onto the couch, smile still in place. “Honey, this needs to be the last time. Nothing good is going to come out of it.”

“I’m not an addict,” Blaine huffed and Kurt handed him a water bottle. 

“I know that. Just drink that and go to bed,” Kurt picked his textbook up again. 

“Join me?” Blaine stumbled to his feet and held out a hand. It was hard to say no. Kurt remembered how much fun sex was high. Everything felt enhanced and intense but he couldn’t do it.

“I’m not having sex with you high.”

After that Kurt began to pay closer attention. Blaine’s mood swings were out of control and although he was obviously trying harder to hide it, he hadn’t gotten any closer to being clean. Kurt worried constantly and tried his best to convince Blaine to get better but he always got the same answer. 

It isn’t a problem.

Then he got a phone call on the way home from work. Kurt’s feet ached and he felt that familiar craving for a smoke, something that still remained despite being clean for months. His phone rang and he dug into his pocket. 

“I’m not picking you up food Santana,” he snapped into the phone.

“Something is wrong with Blaine.”

Raw horror raced through Kurt and he froze in place. “What?”

“He…he was fine when he got home from studying,” Kurt started for home at a dead run. “But now he’s curled up in the corner of your room having a meltdown. Rachel and I tried to go in there but he freaked the hell out. Something’s really, really wrong.”

Kurt took the stairs two at a time and all but tore the door open. Both Santana and Rachel were lingering outside of the curtain, eyes bright with worry. 

“He’s in there,” Rachel nodded at the curtain and Kurt slipped in. 

The room was dark and his heart fell as he saw the sheets were ripped off the bed and most of the trinkets on the dresser had been flung to the floor. He dropped to his knees and crawled around the bed to find Blaine curled up on the other side. 

“Blaine?” Kurt called out in a soft voice and Blaine’s head snapped towards him, pupils blown wide. His body shook with a few twitches. “Honey, are you okay?”

“Stay away from me,” Blaine’s voice shook and Kurt held his hands up.

“It’s just me, it’s Kurt,” he kept his voice gentle. “What did you take?”

Blaine’s breathing sped up and another violent shiver rushed through him. “I…a stamp? No…acid.”

Kurt nodded and shifted back to lightly open the curtain. “Can someone get me apple juice and a sliced apple?”

Santana hurried to the kitchen, obviously glad to have something to do. Rachel bounced from foot to foot. “Is he okay? What’s happening?”

“It’s a bad acid trip,” Kurt mumbled, taking the offered plate and juice box. “This sounds crazy but can you cover the windows and…hide sharp things?”

“Acid?” Rachel shouted and Blaine flinched violently from where he was on the floor.

“We can talk about this later.”

Kurt moved back next to Blaine and handed him the plate and juice box. “Honey, look at me. You need to eat something.”

“Where am I?” Blaine whimpered, rocking. “Who…who are you?”

His eyes were bright with panic and it looked like he would fall apart any moment. “It’s Kurt. I’m right here okay? I’m not leaving.”

Blaine’s eyes widened further and he stared at the wall, face going completely white. Then he began to scramble back frantically. He let out a shrill cry when his back hit the curtain and struggled until it ripped down.

“Stop!” He shouted and the girls jumped back, horrified. “I’m…I’m sliding!”

“No, you’re okay,” Kurt hurried after him. “You’re safe Blaine.”

Blaine got to his feet and stumbled badly, grabbing the back of the couch. His eyes flicked around the room and his breath came out in high wheezes. Kurt took a few steps towards him and jumped back when Blaine swung a fist at him.

“We should call the police,” Rachel said softly and Blaine spun to face her, trembling. He let out a soft, wounded sound and gripped the couch tighter.

Santana cleared her throat and took another step closer, holding out a hand. “Come on now Hair Gel.”

She gasped as Blaine gripped her wrist and squeezed tightly. His face twisted into a snarl and he yanked hard. “Get. The. Fuck. Away.”

Rachel raced to her bedroom to grab her phone as Santana managed to wrench her arm away. At the sudden movement, Blaine took a step back and tripped over the coffee table, smashing through the glass.

Kurt’s heart stopped for a moment and he ran to hover over his gasping fiancé. The broken glass on the table had red spider webs of blood running through it and he could see shards of glass sticking out of Blaine’s arms as he struggled to get up. 

“Please just take a breath,” Kurt begged as Rachel spoke softly to the 911 operator. “None of it is real. Just focus on my voice.”

He managed to keep Blaine calm until the paramedics arrived. The moment the door opened, Blaine’s eyes widened again and he grabbed a shard of glass. 

“Get away.”

“Hey buddy!” One of the paramedics smiled and the other moved Santana and Rachel back. “Can you tell me how you’re doing?”

Kurt’s heart felt like it was in his throat, choking him, as Blaine held the glass shard in front of him defensively. The paramedic took a few steps towards him and Blaine lunged forwards. He actually had to look away as the paramedics wrestled him to the ground and injected him with a sedative. 

He didn’t even realize he was crying until the paramedics apologized and said he couldn’t ride in the ambulance with him for safety reasons. He continued to sob and shake as Santana handed him his coat and Rachel called a cab.

“You will tell us what the hell is going on,” Santana said lowly before they climbed into the cab. 

It took a few hours before the drugs wore off enough for Blaine to be aware of what was happening. When Kurt finally got back he felt like crying all over again at the sight of the bandages and how sick Blaine looked. 

“Hey,” Blaine said hoarsely.

“You could have died,” Kurt spat. “You…you were going to hurt yourself or one of us.”

“I know,” Blaine whispered, closing his eyes. “I’ll stop.”

“No you won’t,” Kurt stayed standing and Blaine cracked his eyes open. “This could have been so much worse. You could have freaked out in public, someone could have taken advantage of you, and you could have died.”

“I know Kurt.”

“No you don’t!” Kurt shouted and Blaine flinched. “I’ve been ignoring this but it’s gone too far. You’re a drug addict.”

Blaine let out a laugh. “I’m fine. It was a bad trip.”

“You could have died and I’m not just going to wait around for it to happen. You’re just not trying to get sober,” Kurt watched as Blaine clenched his jaw. 

“I tried but I can’t do it,” his voice dropped lower. “I can’t Kurt and I’m so proud that you could but…it’s not working.”

Kurt sank down into a chair next to Blaine’s hospital bed. “You need to go into a program. You need to stop seeing those people. You need to change or you’re going to die.”

Blaine stared intently down at his bandaged hands and took a deep breath before nodding. “I thought I was going to die last night, it felt like I was dying. Kurt, it was the most scared I’ve ever been.”

“Me too.”

Slowly, Blaine reached over and held his hand out until Kurt took it. “I’ll get better.”


	2. Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to Bad Trip please it was amazing.
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a sequel to bad trip? Where Blaine has been clean for months now and for whatever reasons, kurt is afraid Blaine is going to take drugs again. Your work is amazing continue!

Sometimes when Kurt looked at Blaine he got flashes of what he used to be like. He saw protruding cheekbones, reddened eyes, limp hair and constantly shifting eyes. 

It scared him to think they had both been so far gone that he thought it was normal. They could have kept falling down that slippery slope until they got seriously hurt or died. It was stupid and reckless. 

So why was Blaine doing it again?

It started of subtly. Blaine was out studying more and seemed happier. He came home with a bright smile and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. He even seemed to laugh more but seemed slightly distracted. 

Was he running off with old friends to get high?

Kurt had tried asking him about where he spent his time but Blaine always shrugged and smiled. 

It was driving him insane. 

Kurt steeled himself for the upcoming argument and sat down next to his fiancé on the couch, taking his hands. 

"I know," he said softy and Blaine frowned. 

"What?" He raised his eyebrows. 

"I know that you’ve started taking the drugs again," Blaine’s eyes widened and he tried to pull his hands back but Kurt held on tight. "And we’ll get through this."

Blaine yanked his hands back and jumped to his feet, a hurt expression on his face. He walked into their bedroom and returned with a small box. 

Confused, Kurt opened it and frowned down at the scarf.

"I’ve been working extra hours to get this for your birthday," he said softly as Kurt pulled it out. "It’s got all the lyrics of every duet we’ve ever done together in different colors."

"It’s beautiful," Kurt whispered and ran his fingers along the soft fabric. He closed his eyes and looked up. "I’m so, so sorry."

"I’ve done a lot of stupid things and made a lot of mistakes but you shouldn’t expect the worst of me," Blaine’s eyes were locked on the scarf in his hands. "I’m never going back to that stuff. I could have hurt you and…if I did I would never be able to live with myself."

Kurt stood up and took his face in his hands, kissing him sweetly. “I’m so proud of you.”

Blaine smiled back and pressed their forehead together. “You did it too. I’m proud of you too.”

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Blaine let out a long sigh. “That night was the most scared I’ve ever been. I’m done with that stuff, I swear.”

Kurt reached up and gently brushed Blaine’s hair back from his forehead. “I hated how it changed you. I hated that…I was the one who asked us to start and it hurt you. I never meant for it to go that far.”

“We’ll be each other’s rock,” Blaine threaded their fingers together. “Because I have cravings and I know you do too. We’ll be there for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine and Kurt both start taking recreational drugs and it is something they do together. At first it is fun and seemingly harmless, but after a while, it becomes something that is very destructive in their lives. Kurt is able to quit and become clean with only small difficulty, but Blaine realizes too late that he is addicted and can’t stop.


End file.
